


use your hands & my spare time

by sobershots



Series: mon cheri [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tears, but not actually, giving life to frat boy seungcheol but it’s not that serious, jeonghan baby boy agenda, joshie and junhui are only mentioned, or something like that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobershots/pseuds/sobershots
Summary: Jeonghan probably bit more than what he can chew but what’s he gotta do about that? Not expect to be spoiled and pampered? No, sir.





	1. we’ve got one thing in common

**Author's Note:**

> made a throwaway account for all the filth i write that will never be signed under my legit account because im a coward
> 
> ;; enjoy this filth i guess

If you were to point out things about Jeonghan, there should be one that you would probably prioritize: he  _gets_ what he  _wants_. He’s had his fair share of fist fights and educational disobedience, not that it mattered greatly on his rather pristine class ratings. But Yoon Jeonghan with his perfectly cropped pitch black curls that quintessentially curtain the sides of his _stenciled-by-god-himself_ face; his  apple-_d_ blushy cheeks, all pink and supple; Yoon Jeonghan with his snide remarks and the smile of something akin to otherworldly pretty, soft thighs and dainty little waist; _always_, _always_ gets what he wants, may it be through obstinate actions or just out of people’s pure fascination on him.

So when a transferee during his third year struts into the university like it’s nobody’s goddamn business, what Jeonghan thought was a secured rug gets unceremoniously snagged from under both of his planted feet. He goes by the name of _Choi Seungcheol_, university gossip has said, a business major; all thick thighs, rolex watches and jean jackets. Choi Seungcheol with his easy breeze and greasy grin, a tattoo sleeve in his left arm that screams trouble and strong hands that reside almost always through his soft black locks because it falls right forward on his forehead so he has to push them back every now and then, has quite come as a shock to Jeonghan – not because he so as much wanted to get railed by him six ways to Sunday (_but it’s in the list!_).

He meets him during the second week, college club applications and booths under the haze of a strong Tuesday afternoon. Pranced, what he did– to immediately introduce himself and “invite” him to join _Theatre_, not that he’s snatching dibs because even the picky Joshua and the high-maintenance Junhui was eyeing Seungcheol like they’re prisoners on death row asking for their last meals. 

Also, this was Jeonghan and who’s to say _no_ to him? Choi Seungcheol, turns out to be. The outstretched hand hung a little bit late because Seungcheol took his time eyeing him down as if there wasn’t anyone around (as if Jeonghan did not interrupt an ongoing conversation with another junior and Seungcheol) and,  _damn_,  was Jeonghan ready to blush, especially when he took it as a compliment because Seungcheol’s gaze on him was heavy, tinted with something far in the back of his eyes. But Seungcheol only raised a damned eyebrow and said, “You’re kind of imposing.”

Jeonghan _wants_ him.

_Cocky_,  he thought, and to think was the only thing he did: on how to get the transferee into his lure because by then, Seungcheol only so as much gives him a passing glance when the Friday nights are heavy with booze and the new recruit of Omicron Iota_, business major cocky and confident Choi Seungcheol, _turns out to be extravagant when it comes to throwing parties.

Of course, Jeonghan gets invited by Seungcheol himself, a million countless times, only that he doesn’t get anything more than a knowing smirk from under a red plastic cup of beer or a pat in his waist as he passes by him through the crowd of drunk teenagers grinding on anything that breathes. Junhui and Joshua found it funny at some point.

Except that, if you were to point out things about Jeonghan, there should be one that you would probably prioritize: he  _gets_ what he  _wants._

So he’s here, biting his lips in a pathetic attempt to prevent a helpless groan that threatens to spill out of his mouth in the middle of a lecture, scared he might interrupt the boring tirade of their Psychology professor and he’d be called to attention and explain  _why_.  His head swivels around automatically to look for the culprit, the sudden scuffle worrying his oblivious seatmate– innocent Seokmin and his initiative to share Jeonghan his notes when he doesn’t feel like attending boring Psychology. He really doesn’t have the heart to explain to him that he’s currently sitting on a _fucking_ vibrator his  boyfriend has been toying for thirty minutes now.

He could see Seungcheol three rows behind him, busy with his laptop and without so as much thought as he holds the remote in his left hand, flicking it  _off, on, off, on_.  Jeonghan is almost mad– _almost_– the saving grace is the thought that Seungcheol’s seatmate could know what the device Seungcheol is fondling for in the open. To have everyone know of their activity sends _delicious_ tremors through Jeonghan’s nether regions and he just had to raise Seungcheol a finger when he looks up at him with a playful smirk.

“What the fuck was that for, asshole?” Jeonghan hisses when the class finally ended, stomping angrily towards the older but also hyperaware of the stimulation right below his hips lest he buckles, falls on his own ass and orgasm right there. That’d be embarrassing.

Seungcheol drags him towards the toilets, shooing the prior occupants out and locking the door behind them. He looks exceptionally charming with his freshly-dyed dirty ash blond (because Jeonghan told him to– and who’s to say he doesn’t have that much power on Seungcheol?). His grip is burning around Jeonghan’s arm hard and he’s  _ashamed_ that he _likes_ it. The younger doesn’t want to admit that he might have provoked Seungcheol last night for this; must have been a tad bit of his disobedience, must have been the flirty afterthoughts said so carelessly in the older’s flat or it must have been the provocative photos he sent after Seungcheol drops him off in front of his apartment. The older is so easily strung, he finds out after months into dating him. Give him a little bit reason to get jealous and he’ll go feral. But Jeonghan isn’t Jeonghan if he isn’t basically stomping on the line of Seungcheol’s limitations.

“That was, _a_- _ah_ , unfair,” the tremor massaging his prostate spikes and Jeonghan involuntarily squeaks, taken aback at the sudden burn in his gut. But he glares, _oh he glares_, at Seungcheol as he says this through his teeth because there’s also one thing about Yoon Jeonghan other than he’s practically spoiled: he refuses to be obedient. “I could’ve been caught! Stop being so careless! What would I say if–”

Seungcheol tuts, dangerously low, and Jeonghan clamps his mouth shut almost immediately. It’s a kind of a knee-jerk reaction, that Jeonghan  _listens_ to whatever Seungcheol has to say because he naturally demands attention like that. 

And now that Seungcheol is pressing him against the wall, his thigh in position between his legs and holding down his crotch, Jeonghan mewls, eyes rolling back immediately because  _jesus christ_, Seungcheol has ruined anyone for him, not that he’s still looking for anyone; no one, absolutely no one has made him needy for a man’s attention like how Seungcheol has him in his knees.

“Don’t think I don’t know you purposefully shouted at me in front of everyone a while ago,” a strong hand snakes from his chest to rest loosely around his neck and Jeonghan just wants to drop on his knees and take Seungcheol’s cock inside his mouth for him to use like a little _fucktoy_ until he comes right down his throat. “Want everyone to eavesdrop on us, huh, Jeonghan?” 

The younger feels degraded, an unfamiliar heat creeping up his face as Seungcheol tightens his squeeze around his neck. He, involuntarily, bucks his hips and his crotch comes in contact with Seungcheol’s thigh that he feels faint.

Pretty little kisses gets peppered along his neck before Seungcheol basically whispers right into his ear, “Want everyone to hear you get ruined by taking my cock. You’d like that, baby?”

“No,” Jeonghan shakes his head, pathetically, now dumb with pleasure as he starts grinding down Seungcheol’s leg, although the thought of Seungcheol displaying him in front of everyone: soft, plump, trembling, pliant and open– to use, to stuff with his dick, to come into until he _leaks _of his liquid_\- _makes his cock throb in anticipation. It’s _filthy_ and he’s shamefully aroused. _God, he loves Seungcheol’s cock_. The vibrations right onto his prostate now feels _so fucking good_ that he slides his legs wider and practically rides Seungcheol’s thigh.

Seungcheol helps him through it, with a hand around his waist and he’s thankful that he spares him mercy even after the attitude he displayed him last night. He wants to sob, but the slide of his clothed cock rubbing against Seungcheol’s muscular thigh feels like he belongs there, rutting like a pathetic little _whore_. 

“God, look at you,” It’s humiliating but Seungcheol continues to move Jeonghan’s hips in tight little circles, chasing for release that never really gets satisfied until he’s _stuffed_ full of Seungcheol. “You’re practically fucking my thigh with your clothes on.”

Jeonghan is mortified as his cock leaks just because of Seungcheol’s words. He grabs onto him and buries his face against his boyfriend’s neck as spills of little _ah, ah, ah_,  are juiced out of him. “’mmcock,” Jeonghan blabbers, light headed and _so, so, so close_ whilst he cards his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair in his nape in an attempt to distract himself away from his painful arousal.

“What was that, love?” Seungcheol coaxes and Jeonghan is angry– only angry as in so far he could manage with the pleasure dumbing him enough to just take whatever Seungcheol would give– because he doesn’t like begging.

But Jeonghan thinks about Seungcheol’s cock sliding inside him; Seungcheol folding him into two for hours inside the school toilets; maybe someone would pass by and hear him get ruined, he’d _like_ that; and a whimper is ripped out of him. “Want your,  _ah,_ cock. Please, Seungcheol?” He looks up just as Seungcheol cups his crotch and strokes him through his worn dark slacks. His eyes are heavy and he bats his eyelashes at his boyfriend _innocently_, the hilarity of it all when he’s so much ready to get fucked for times he isn’t inclined to count and that he basically scrambles to get his hands on Seungcheol’s zipper.

And then, Seungcheol _chuckles_, dark and handsome, cynical and arrogant with his hand gripping Jeonghan’s wrist and Jeonghan’s _so, so, so hard_ and it’s only so much that he could handle, he begins to sob, leaking pretty fragile tears like how Seungcheol wants him. “Baby,” the older coos but with a tiny hint of  _mock,_ pressing light kisses on his cheeks and kissing the tears away, “Why is my little baby crying?” 

“You're _n-not_ gonna fuck me, aren’t you?” He sniffles, lower lip jutting out and grabbing onto Seungcheol like he’s his lifeline as he realizes his situation– _he deserves this, he deserves being punished, he deserves not being able to cum but-_

“No, I’m not,” Seungcheol’s voice is business, almost narcissistic, and Jeonghan folds into himself, pathetic whines tearing through his little hitches of breath. “It’s filthy in here.” But the older was so careful when he turns the vibrator off and holds him in his arms until his hips stutter into a halt and he calms down, fairly enough to stop crying. “I need you to come back for me and focus, baby. We still have one and a half hour of class to go.” 

Jeonghan slumps into the warm body of his boyfriend, as if he’s been used back and forth. The frustration of not being able to cum takes a toll on him and he aches in his nether regions (how he’d love for Seungcheol to rearrange his guts right fucking now) but Seungcheol's lazily kissing him on his mouth, licking inside and breaching with tongue that he’s just thankful he’s letting Jeonghan touch him. Jeonghan would cry if he doesn’t. “Jeonghan.”

“Huh?” he asks, disoriented, blinking back tears that he was just spilling minutes ago. His fingers are still tingling but he can _behave_– he can for Seungcheol.

“I will take care of you later, when we get home, I promise,” the older whispers, fixing his clothes for him and making sure a button wasn’t flicked open nor his pants ruined, although he’s sure Jeonghan’s cock has been _drooling_ in his slacks. “Until then, I need you to focus for me. Be a good boy.”

_Good boy_. He nods, barely making through what Seungcheol has said and only holding onto the first part of his promise. Before they could get out of the toilets though, Jeonghan catches Seungcheol’s hand in his and says, “’m sorry for being a brat last night.”

Seungcheol pulls him into his chest and kisses his temple, rolling his eyes but with a soft smile he answers, “We both know you’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you went through all 2k filth and now you’re reading this, it ain’t my fault anymore 🤪


	2. it’s this tongue of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the part 2 yall asked for because i’m filthy and yall filthy and jeongcheol filthy
> 
> and ok i lied!!! there’s kind of a plot and there’s feelings and fluff.. the cheesy kind.

Jeonghan looks absolutely blissed out, the kind of out-of-his-wits dazed that he’s actually concerned he might lose his mind. His apartment bedroom starts to look clouded and all he can see is Seungcheol.

Unconscionable; there’s a kind of privilege that goes by his status: the fact that he can blow everything out of proportions and walk away out of trouble without taking numbers. It’s special so he pushes through boundaries, exaggerating here and there, because he knows the boundaries themselves would adjust for him.

So when he told his roommates he was dating ‘the’ Choi Seungcheol, all he got was an offensive snort from Joshua and a “You’re fucking him, not dating,” from Junhui, before they started on cooking the dinner for the night.

_Excuse me_, there’s no chronology for that. Who cares if they messed around and hit the sheets several times first before officially going out?

It’s the least of Jeonghan’s woes and honestly, Joshua and Junhui can fuck themselves. Jeonghan doesn’t owe them an explanation as to why he’s currently on the floor, in between Seungcheol’s thighs. The older is sitting on the edge of his bed, lazily stroking himself in front of him, with Jeonghan’s head rested near his cock.

It seems that the _boundaries_ do their job well when it comes to Seungcheol because they never adjust. Jeonghan’s gaze is fixated on Seungcheol’s hand fisting his cock and he’s parched, throat ruined, from when the older fucked into his mouth that he basically gargled pre-cum and spit. Seungcheol lets out a groan and Jeonghan’s mouth fall open in its own accord; an automatic response, as if he was trained just for that.

His boyfriend has an unforgiving smile on his face as he threads his hand through Jeonghan’s sleek black hair. When he yanks his head forward, he says, “Look at me,” and it sends a pleasurable jolt straight to Jeonghan’s groin that he ruts pathetically against his lover’s leg.

Jeonghan has been on edge all day, pushing Seungcheol’s said boundaries, and basically asked him to fuck him inside his car. Which he did, stuffed him full with his cum and plugged him up with a toy.

They _weren’t_ done yet.

Seungcheol comes in streaks that land on Jeonghan’s face, head thrown back in ecstasy. The fluid hits majorly on Jeonghan’s tongue with a little blunder on his lips and Jeonghan says nothing through it, just laps it all up pliantly with his pretty little tongue albeit the bitter and salty taste.

He preens, smiling innocently wide, when he opens his eyes and finds Seungcheol’s predatory gaze on him. There’s a dirty kind of carnal arrogance in him especially when Seungcheol whispers, “You look so pretty like this, Jeonghan.” It makes him squirm in his place, makes him want to offer Seungcheol a second time to use his mouth. _Oh_, if he had the time, he’d have him inside his mouth all day, thick and heavy.

Jeonghan expects a praise, a “good boy” but he gets a thumb to his mouth (which he suckles immediately, swallowing the whole limb) and a dark growl, “Fuck, where did you learn that from?”

The praise instantaneously did numbers, Jeonghan’s eyes flutters in his haze and before he could just cum for the second time that day, he pulls away from Seungcheol and crawls his way up to his bed–wiggling hiss ass giddily on the way–and against the headboard. “I don’t know,” he quips, aware of how Seungcheol’s eyes follow where his sweater hikes up his thighs and offers a show of his flushed cock. “Maybe from before I met you.”

_Easy_, Jeonghan tells himself, because there’s a fine line between Seungcheol being aggressive and straight up merciless. Maybe tonight Jeonghan wants _both_.

It’s only then that he gets yanked by the ankle and he falls straight into the silk sheets, thankful that his bed feels absolutely heaven. Seungcheol is already on him in seconds, clothes and all, slots himself in between his legs and begins bruising his neck with bites and kisses. “I’m gonna fucking wreck you, Jeonghan.” _Oh, they’re doing that._ He feels Seungcheol’s mouth in his jaw, tilts his head back to accommodate the older while also subtly throwing his leg over his waist to hike himself up against his thigh. “I’m gonna fuck you up.”

“Is that the plan?” Jeonghan giggles haughtily, partly playful and partly taunting, but the whine follows when Seungcheol’s hand finds the nub under his sweater and flicks it. _Easy_, Jeonghan, he reminds himself again– _oh_ but how he’d love for Seungcheol to just _‘fuck him up’_, to ruin him; proud that only he can coax out this animalistic side from everyone’s sweet, sweet _hyung_. “You’re not, _a-ah_, gonna let me leave this bed, Seungcheol? Gonna use me until I’m spent and leaking full of you?”

“You’re gonna lose that smart mouth once I’m done with you, brat.”

-

There’s Seungcheol’s cum dribbling down his thighs, where he has him spread open, soft and pink. It was his load from earlier, _wasted_ because he’s too fucked out to think and Jeonghan kicks his legs at the thought of it, when he should have done a good job of keeping it inside him.

“_Please_ Seungcheol-” has been his constant mantra ever since he was stripped naked out his knitted yellow sweater and put into this position.

His face is pressed into the pillow where he’s drooling mindlessly and moaning like no one’s business (by the way, his roommates unceremoniously arrived from when Seungcheol was first toying with him, slamming the door loud for the both of them to hear– he gets a raise of an eyebrow from Seungcheol and he answers with a shrug; _sex_ is healthy and he’s a healthy human being).

Seungcheol’s stroking him from behind while the vibrator is now back inside him, buzzing in a constant fizzle of pleasure against his soft spot. The fist around his cock is too deliberately loose, too absentmindedly lazy that he thinks Seungcheol doesn’t have any intention in him to let Jeonghan cum. The thought seizes him up and he stills so hard he sees white noise.

“Oh-_h_, _fuck!_” Jeonghan whimpers into the sheets, pleasure spreading in his nether regions so uncontrollably hard that his arms splayed out above him as if they lost function as he gave up into his impending orgasm.

Only he doesn’t.

“Language,” the voice behind him borders cruel and menacing and it sends a jolt up Jeonghan’s lower back. It’s only during his off times that Seungcheol gets angry and Jeonghan thinks he just did push Seungcheol up and against his limit with his unnecessary teasing from earlier.

“Are you mad at _m-me_?” He lets out a choked sob because now the older is holding down the base of his cock, preventing him from coming, and the dry orgasm shook him so hard that when Seungcheol lets go, he slides his legs wider and his torso hits the bed forward. The sudden feel of silk beddings rub his cock and he moans pitifully loud. _God_, his cock is drooling and ruining the sheets below him.

Seungcheol has his eyes on the flushed male. His thighs are still trembling and he’s so aroused at how Jeonghan held himself up for long like that, that his cock physically hurts. “No, I’m not,” he answers with a pinch of his brows. He sees Jeonghan relax but two can play a game. “On all fours again, Jeonghan. How are we doing?”

“‘'mmfine,” Jeonghan’s cheeks flush at how fast he scrambles on his knees, ashamed but also, miserably needy. But then he _needs_ Seungcheol and he hates being on all fours because he can’t see his face so he brings his left hand down and fumbles for Seungcheol’s.

“What’s wrong, baby?” The male must have sensed his distress because he immediately lets the younger lace their fingers together. It’s highly amusing, that Jeonghan is on his knees naked and all pliant with dried cum sticking in his skin and bruises in his thighs, his puckered hole accomodating a vibrating toy while he moans unabashedly like a _whore_ and _yet_.. he wants to fucking hold hands.

“Want to, _hnah!_,” Jeonghan audibly gasps, the slide of the vibrator easy but sudden. Seungcheol’s lazily moving it in and out of his used puffy hole this time and he feels every tingle of it. He’s _so so _sensitive that the vibrating toy inside him burns so fucking good. “_cum_, please, Cheolie.”

“You seem to not have heard me the first time, Jeonghan.” The younger wants to break down and his breathing stutters in his chest, because _what has he done?_ Adjusting boundaries doesn’t work on Seungcheol. _He’s not gonna touch him, is he? No, no.._ “We’re doing this again and you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you so. Understood?”

His mind is in the clouds, half of what Seungcheol said doesn’t register, or he honestly just have been dumbed into delicious pleasure, the only thing recurring in him is that Seungcheol’s not gonna fuck him; that all he’s gonna get is a pathetic excuse of a plastic dick and Jeonghan doesn’t do well with rejection. “No, no, _hng_, no.. no,” Jeonghan’s toes curl because albeit the dildo isn’t enough, it’s pressing against his prostate and he’s rutting into it back, eager to reach whatever kind of pleasure he could get.

Seungcheol spanks him sharply and the white-hot stinging sensation pricks tears in his eyes, “Stop being such a fucking brat, Jeonghan. You’re taking this so well I might just let this take care of you. You’re gonna whore out on a plastic cock, hm?”

“_N-No! Please, please.”_

Seungcheol tugs on his balls, just for the fucking hell of it, “Whose cock is this, Jeonghan?”

“Yours, Seungcheol. Your, _aahn!_, cock.” He’s shamelessly crying now, like he isn’t the top performing student in their class and he’s just some _hole_ to use, crying over a particular man’s cock. Jeonghan doesn’t know what he’s doing, just that he’s utterly spent; that all he wants now is Seungcheol, and he reaches back to spread his ass open.. practically presenting his hole to the older, “Inside, _a-ah_, me, please, please.. don’t want a vibrator.. want your cock, please.”

Seungcheol swears.

-

Jeonghan’s breathing hard through his mouth, like his head is submerged underwater and everything that he wants _aches_. He’s perched on Seungcheol’s lap while the older is slumped against the headboard, lazily fucking into him, thrusts slow and languid, and pressing kisses in his taut skin from his mouth down his neck.

Whilst Seungcheol stays still clothed, Jeonghan doesn’t think he can still cum, having gone through another orgasm, but this time Seungcheol’s cock is finally inside him, slide easy with all the liquid and lube he’s had taken, all the while Seungcheol hits the right spots he sees white everytime Seungcheol thrusts. He’s reduced to punctured _ah, ah, ah_ and Seungcheol’s name, slurring and vocabulary-dumb.

“You’re done talking, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol’s question is unbridled, a cruel quirk of a smirk. Jeonghan’s mad as to how he could look so utterly composed while he’s inside him that he unconsciously clenches and works his hips like it’s his chore. Seungcheol’s mouth falls open in a silent groan. “Fuck, y-you’re so fucking tight, baby. ’S fucking good, Hannie.”

Hands fumble Jeonghan’s face, pushing back the fringes that sticks to his forehead. His hips stutter in pace but he doesn’t relent, showing Seungcheol that he might’ve cried for cock earlier but he’s not some useless _fuck toy_. He’s gonna make Seungcheol _proud_, proud of his pretty little boyfriend. “You’ve been mean,” he adds, as he withdraws on his knees and sinks back down into Seungcheol’s cock in one solid stroke. “Say sorry to me.”

He knows Seungcheol’s just gonna give him the free reign for a short minute but that does not mean he could not milk the opportunity out of it.

It’s clockwork, Seungcheol grips him hard in his waist he feels he might sport bruises in there tomorrow morning and hisses, “What did you just say?”

He glares playfully down at the older, challenging, “I said, _mhm-ah_, say sorry to me.” Jeonghan’s just happy Seungcheol’s cock is inside him. He’s probably lost his mind.

The older male holds him up and sharply thrusts inside him exactly prodding his prostate three times and Jeonghan comes so hard in long ribbons, grip drained and he slumps into the warm furnace of his boyfriend’s body while his thighs involuntarily tremble one in a second, repeating a mantra of _“stop, s-top, cheol-ah, ’hurts, sensitive”_

-

The younger’s done caring, too blissed out to have a sense of what’s been happening. He’s all messed up, black curly locks splayed in his silk sheets, limbs loose, eyes bloodshot from all his petty crying and throat ruined while drool dribbles out the corner of his lips.

He’s spread open, on his back and Seungcheol’s above him, contesting into what he has said earlier that he will _“fuck him up”_. His bed dangerously creaks along with every piston of his hips and Jeonghan’s just taking it, dropping into his headspace _down, down, down._

“’s good,” he blabbers childishly, but his leg has gave up and Seungcheol’s hand is the only one securing it around his waist.

“You’re made to take cock, aren’t you?”

Jeonghan whimpers, “Only yours. ’s hole is _y_-_yours.”_

“What do you say, kitten?”

“Thank you, Cheolie. ’m so full of you, _ah!_” Because it’s true, Seungcheol is throbbing and thick inside him he can taste his dick inside his mouth.

But Seungcheol isn’t listening to him. Jeonghan looks up and the other male is fixated on where they are connected, watching how Jeonghan’s rim catches his cock and how it disappears inside him everytime he thrusts. Jeonghan takes cock like a _champ_.

His whole body flushes with _shame_, and he’s suddenly blinking back the wetness of his eyes hard because _why is Seungcheol not paying him attention?_ “S-Seungcheol?” He sounds awful, and he’s again now close to crying.

It took three seconds and Seungcheol’s whole willpower to catch Jeonghan’s miserable whine. Albeit he’s glazed and sweating with pleasure as well, Seungcheol knew what to do immediately. He slows his pace down but he doesn’t stop moving because Jeonghan will _hate_ it if he does. “I’m here, I’m here, baby. I got you, I got you, don’t I?” He leans down and holds Jeonghan in his arms, pressing kisses in his face, tasting him in his mouth.

“You’re.. you’re gonna cum inside me, right? Because.. because I deserve it. I’ve been, _hnhh_, a good boy, right?” Jeonghan has it hard.

“Of course, baby. My pretty little good boy.” It’s the first time Seungcheol has addressed Jeonghan lovingly like that throughout the day and what he feels as indignation crumbles away into the pleasure as Seungcheol works his pace inside him again.

He thinks he might have passed out through it because the next time he comes into focus, Seungcheol is wiping him down and blooming careful kisses on his skin.

-

Bonus #1:

Jeonghan’s under warm beige comforters, not lavender silk, when he wakes up. He’s also in a warm hoodie and pajama pants. The littlest of movement sends a delicious sore feeling in his ass but at the same time, he’s aching all over and fucking tired.

He spots a lone glass of water in his bedside table and ignores it to get up and look around for Seungcheol.

“Eating my food and eye-fucking my boyfriend?” It’s a good entrance. “You all are ungrateful.”

Joshua and Junhui are eating cereal on the kitchen island with Seungcheol, who’s only wearing sweatpants by the way. He forgets to tell him his roommates are big opportunists.

“Babe,” Seungcheol pulls him into his space, a wide goofy smile plastered in his rather handsome face. He looks achingly domestic in his kitchen, like he belongs there and Jeonghan thinks he might let himself get _fucked_ on the marble island if he keeps on making his heart skip like that.

Joshua and Junhui shares a look and Jeonghan raises an eyebrow that says _“I told you so”_ quite arrogantly, per se.

“They were just threatening to kill me for not letting them sleep last night,” Seungcheol laughs, as if what Jeonghan said was incredulous.

“Oh, Joshua might have done that one, but me,” Junhui’s voice is high pitched, “I was totally eye-fucking you.”

Jeonghan’s breathes through his nose and aims Seungcheol’s spoon at Junhui. When Seungcheol places him on his lap though, consecutive groans come from the other two and they took it as their cue to leave, positively mumbling their disgust along the way.

“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol asks, tone loving and careful. He’s looking at Jeonghan with that particular fond scrutiny and the other’s suddenly scared he might be already in love with Seungcheol. They’ve only started dating for more than six months. There’s a hand massaging his lower back carefully.

“I feel like I was murdered.”

“Overreacting,” Seungcheol cracks a smile, handsome and disarming and Jeonghan thinks _’yeah, he’s gonna get so fucked up’_ through the tremors of his heart. “I thought you were gonna pull the safeword on me. You passed out.”

“I’m hardcore,” Jeonghan shrugs, joking.

Seungcheol leans in to kiss his mouth, “Tell me if you can’t take it, next time. I would understand. You worry me.”

Jeonghan only smiles, knowing if he opens his mouth he might confess a little bit too early.

He snatches Seungcheol’s bowl of cereal.

-

Bonus #2:

“Mingyu and Hansol will never get off my ass about ditching the party again.”

“Come on. Don’t overreact. They’ll get over it at some point.”

“Third time, Jeonghan.”

“All for me.” Jeonghan preens. “God, you like me that much?”

“Whatever pleases you.”

“At least we’re not fucking in the frat house sofa, no?”

“Do you take me as someone unromantic?”

“Seungcheol, you fucked me until I passed out last night.”

“_Jesus Christ_, you have no filter. Want to get dressed and be pretty for me for the party tonight?”

“Will there be booze? Not the cheap dollar store kind. Those things don’t taste nice.”

There’s a sigh. “Why do you complain so much about that when you literally eat instant ramen everyday?”

“What’s the fucking use of getting myself a rich boyfriend if I don’t get spoiled?”

Second sigh of the day. “Yes, I will buy them myself, your majesty.”

“Yeah no, let’s stay in for the night. Kinda want cuddles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m honestly so pressured because some of the comments mentioned the dynamics i built on them and now im scared i did not contend to it. comments? suggestions of upcoming filthy scenarios for this installment? leave them and my alter ego might type.
> 
> let’s talk about jeongcheol fuckin' hehe


End file.
